Leaf's diary
by katiekatXkitkat
Summary: Everything you need to know is in this story but, it's basically about how Leaf keeps a diary and writes about all the drama she or her friends been having or love problems with...Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So as you can tell from the title it says 'Leaf's Diary', well this is basically about how I've been feeling recently and what I've been doing, but it's all in Leaf's POV! some of the things that I will include are **_**Pokémon, friends, family, school, trips, romance, and humor.**_

**So that's all for now, I will update as soon as I can or when something big is going on!**

**There will be a little after story after Leaf finishes writing and maybe some won't even include entries! **

**so I'm kind of done here….**

**May:** No you're not

**Me:** 0_0 WHAT THE HECK!

**Drew:** June, please refrain from killing the author before her 2nd chapter

**May:** My name is MAY YOU GRASSHEAD

**Me: **uh, guys how many people are here?

**May: **Um, well the people you've been writing about have been here

**Me:** so Serena, Misty, Dawn, Leaf, Calem, Ash, Paul, Gary, and you two?

**Both:** Yep

**May: **Also, you can make yourself an OC and fall in love!

**Me:** W-What? *turns red*

**May:** Come to think about it you should be with a guy named Josh….

**Me:** *sweat drops* U-Um well I do know a guy named Josh…...So i guess i could make him look like my dream guy….

**May:** Yay! ok disclaimer Drew!

**Drew:** *sighs* Katie does not own Pokémon or the characters

**Well that was interesting…...so I hope you enjoy this and I'll try my best to publish stories as soon as I can and to make May and Drew pay for scaring the heck out of me *pouts*, I'll also make the OC's when I have the time and update their info on my profile. BYEEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. 41515 a new start!

**Hiiiiii! ok so like in the first chapter I don't own Pokémon….*sighs* oh well.**

* * *

_Dear Diary, 4/15/15_

_Today is the start of writing in you. Mom says I need to pour out my feelings and thoughts into this, whatever. Anyways, today was a pretty boring day, Gary flirting with me, May screaming at Drew, Dawn trying to get Paul to talk, and Misty hitting Ash with her mallet yelling to stop thinking about food. *sigh* I wish they would get together ^_^...except for Gary and I, I mean he's the school's biggest player that can make any girl drop-dead because he winked at them like, please get an ambulance because the 'Great Gary Oak' asked me out on a date. But to be honest diary, I kind of, sort of have a crush on him BUT, I will never I repeat NEVER let him know or find out, I don't want to risk him going on about how he can get ANY girl he wants and to have him break my heart after 3 days because I want to find true _

_love. Someone who's sweet, caring, and actually loves me (unlike Gary -_-) for who I now I'm listening to 'I ain't a doll' I really like it when they sing 'I tried to be a picture perfect girl, but you were in your own fantasy world trying to control me like some kind of Barbie, but that just ain't me∼' it reminds me of when i was in fifth grade. Anyways i got to go, the guys and girls are here, we're going to watch Furious 7 in my house (since I live alone)!*squeal* We're also going to have a sleepover too! of course, girls in my room and boys in the guest room so we can both have our privacy!-_- Bye! I promise to write when I have the time!_

_lots of love, _ _Leaf Green_

* * *

Leaf opened the door and let everyone in.

Dawn who was curious asked Leaf why she was so late to just get the door

Leaf was thinking fast "I-I um" Suddenly had an idea. " I was talking to a guy on the phone and listening to music." She lied flawlessly

This earned a high-pitched squeal from Dawn and it was so loud that everyone covered their ears.

"Troublesome "Paul mumbled under his breath.

Unfortunately, Dawn heard it but let it slide THIS time.

"Is he cute? Is he hot? Is he amazing? does he have a job? are you guys dating? Does he go to our school? What type of guy is he? "Dawn asked so many questions and said them so fast that it sounded almost like gibberish

"Um, yes, yes, yes, no, no, no, and he's kind of a player but, he's sweet and charming. "Leaf replied with an evil glint in her eye.

That's when Gary decided to speak up, " Ok, so you would talk to him and yet you tell me to get out of your life because I'm a player and then, your talking on the phone to one!Well-"

"Pancakes." Dawn cut in.

Everyone stared at her weirdly.

"What? I will not have cussing happen in this group." Dawn said while glaring at Gary.

"Um, ok? so why don't we just go up to my room and start talking?" Leaf said trying to break the silence and tension between everyone

"Ok" everyone replied.

When they went up to her room Misty noticed something that wasn't there.

A diary.

"Leaf? Why do you have a diary?" Misty asked.

Leaf turned red but answered.

" W-Well my mom gave sent it to me from Sweden and told me to use it so I'm starting to write what's on my mind."

Misty smirked. " Oh really, what on your mind? then let's read the first entry."

Everyone leaned in to listen.

" _Dear Diary, _

_Today is the start of writing in you. Mom says I need to pour out my feelings and thoughts into this, whatever. Anyways, today was a pretty boring day, Gary flirting with me, May screaming at Drew, Dawn trying to get Paul to talk, and Misty hitting Ash with her mallet yelling to stop thinking about food. *sigh* I wish they would get together ^_^...except for- " _The diary was pulled out of misty's hands and into her grasp. Misty smirked.

" Y-You know Misty, you're not usually like this did something happen?"

"Maybe, so tell us…. you wish all of us would get together except for what?"

Leaf opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by chirping. Everyone looked outside.

"Oh, um sorry guys not today, maybe tomorrow if I'm not busy." Leaf said.

Everyone looked at her.

"U-Um we should go shopping!Yeah! I need to buy a few things for tonight anyways! Well?" Leaf said cheerfully.

Everyone nodded.

" Let's go then!"

* * *

**Did you like it? I actually watched Furious 7 and Cinderella last week and I was Going to include that Leaf was going to CMEA ( next chapter you'll find out what that is) But i kind of got distracted so yeah….. Anyway's I'll see you later guyssss! and please, give me a review of how i did!I would appreciate it a lot thanks! **


	3. Starbucks 51715

**HIII! I've been really busy lately so I have A LOT to tell but, I'll try my best!I realized that my grammar is unstable so sometime next week I'll ask my ELA teacher about it...anyways, I don't own Pokémon and chapter start!**

* * *

_Dear Diary, 4/17/15_

_Hey! OMG I am so happy! I'm literally crying and everyone's in my room looking at me like I'm insane…..but HEY I'm happy!_

_So I went to this music festival called CMEA, and it's basically where bands come from all over the place and compete to win to see who's the best band this year. _

_WE WON!_

_ We were the best band there! _

_I'm so happy but, yesterday I got severely sick. My mom sent over some movies…..but, they were all Barbie -_-_

_. I just came home from school and I was coughing all day because of this cold. but I did eat some cotton candy at CMEA. _

_Misty says that the cotton candy must've caused me to get sick._

_ Of course, I just had to lose my temper and scream out "NO WAY, THE DAY I EVER GET SICK FROM SWEETS IS THE DAY I DIE IN A CAKE SHOP!". _

_Everyone burst out into laughter and some even fainted from laughter, it was THAT funny. _

_worst of all, some were on their phones recording it TT_TT ! _

_When I walked down the hall I saw Gary! I know I shouldn't be falling for a playboy, so when Gary flirts with me I just pretend like I don't care. _

_But, it hurts to see that when I walk down the hall I see him swapping saliva with a *****._

_ I know I shouldn't be cursing in a diary especially if I lose it and some little kid finds it and starts reading it…...wait._

_ WHAT IF GARY READS THIS 0/0 OMGGGGG! I'm going to die if he does._

_ I just feel insecure about writing all this down and have someone just snatch you out of my hands like OMG._

_ I know, I'm starting to sound like a fan girl...oh well! I'll see you later Cause I'm going to Starbucks!_

_love,_ _Leaf green_

* * *

Leaf closed her diary and went out to Starbucks. "I'll have a Caramel Frappuccino please," Leaf ordered.

As she was waiting she bumped into Gary. " Hey, what's up Leafy?" He asked.

"The ceiling is up Gary if you're too blind too see and what are you doing here? Did you call some chick for a date and tell her to meet you here?" She responded harshly.

Gary looked hurt for a second but it vanished completely Because NO girl can see 'The Great Gary Oak' offended by a girl. " Uh one, no I did not call some chick to meet me here and two, why are you always so mean to me?" He asked.

" Oh, I don't know maybe you're flirting is finally getting to me and I only hurt the ones I love," Leaf responded sarcastically.

"Really?!" Gary said happily.

"Gary? Do you not know what sarcasm is?"Leaf asked with a bored face.

"Leafy, you really got my hopes up for three seconds. Cause ya know," Gary leaned in until "his lips were by his ear and whispered "I really care about you,"

Leaf's face went red and she looked down hoping she would get her drink soon and her blush would go away. Then someone said "Caramel Frappuccino for….Leaf Green?"

BOOM!Leaf's face just exploded like someone just lit up a campfire, on the other hand though, Gary was laughing his head off.

once he calmed down he said "Hey leafy, wanna go to the park with me once i get my drink?"

Leaf was skeptical and suspicious "Like a date?"

"Uh, kind of, but I know that you wouldn't go on a date with me for a million year so how about a hangout?" Gary said nervously, hoping that leaf would say yes "I mean, we haven't hung out in years now so…..cherish the memories?"he added.

Leaf thought about this for a bit…...devil or angel? Who to choose?

"Well, if you put it that way then…"

* * *

**Hey! I know I haven't posted in like 2 months so, sorry!** **But, I have some bad news…..I'm not going to be posting over the summer because I'm going to Thailand and I can't bring my laptop. So I'll try to update the next chapter very soon since I'm leaving on June 10 don't wanna leave a cliffy forever right ;)? But, I hope you like the new chapter and I promise I will tell about my trip to….oops, can't spoil it for you! so, I hope you can forgive me? But, I'll see you later guys**


	4. 81815 new travel?

**hey guys! Good to um…. see you again?**

**Leaf: It's hear Katie…**

**Me: so I'm really sorry guys that I haven't been able update lately and that I disappeared down to the face of the earth for two months but by the time you'll get this I will put up another story I just got an idea from! I hope you forgive me!**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Ok, so at the café Gary asked me to hang out _

_or_

_GO ON A FREAKING DATE WITH HIM!_

_*sigh* ok diary, so I'm kind of scared….._

_Wait, no backtrack…_

_IM scared of the freaking fan girls that were glaring their 'I'm so much better than you and Gary's mine so Back off peasant'._

_at least, that's what I call it_

_why keep the fan girls if you don't even pay attention to them?_

_I know, I know, you know i have a crush on him but honestly, do you expect me to dress like a frilly cheerleader and start cheering for him?_

_But anyways, enough about my love life let's move on to May's love life._

_WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH MAY!? She's completely oblivious to Drew, doesn't she even know what roses mean!?_

_And don't even get me started on misty!_

_If she could just get something to get Ash's attention…_

_something other food, like swimming or something it could make things a lot easier!then there's Dawn, there's really nothing I can say about her, she just has this big 'rock' to deal with._

_Lastly, me._

_The girls keep saying that my life is more complicated than theirs, _

_Is that true?_

_It shouldn't be true but I can kind of see it in their eyes,_

_A girl that has a crush on a player but has to keep her feelings hidden because she's afraid of heartbreak?_

_it really sounds like a cliché story that a person could write about and put it on the internet._

_But now that the summer is over I know I'm going to go on another Pokémon journey to maybe Kalos, Unova, or Sinnoh._

_Ash just came back from Kalos and he said there were some pretty sights, but Unova has a few amazing gyms, and lastly Sinnoh sounds refreshing and fun, maybe i could be a trainer and coordinator and trainer how awesome would that be!_

_I need to go now diary but don't worry, I'll take on my journey with the rest of my stuff!_

_**love,**_ _Leaf green_

* * *

Leaf closed her diary, looked out the window , and sighed.

" I need to tell everyone somehow…" she murmured, " but how?"

* * *

**I'm that this is short but if you read my message up top then I am making another story**

**it might be a one-shot but i might continue the story if you guy think I should, but what do you guys think? should Leaf go to Sinnoh, Kalos, or Unova?**

**please review and next chapter I'm going to add myself and my dream boyfriend that's really based on one of my friends that I have a crush on. By the time you get this I might have already posted their looks on my profile. love ya!**


End file.
